


Cough Drops

by Rey129



Series: Ekoda, Beika, Osaka, Oh My! [15]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Cough Drops, Gen, Origami, Repaying Dept, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey129/pseuds/Rey129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito is sick, and having Shinichi take care of him at the Kudo manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cough Drops

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers, not really.

"Shin-chan! Can I have another cough drop?" Kaito called from his position on the settee, where he had been since last night, in the Kudo Manner. He sat there, covered in a blanket and a mess of what looked to be folded up wrappers.

Shinichi stepped into the room, carrying a tray of steaming soup and orange juice. He stared at the others mess and sighed. "I don't think you need anymore, Kaito. I'm sure you've had far more than what is recommended," he stated, placing the tray on the table and brushing several handfuls of the wrappers out of the way. "You know, I'm partially surprised that, with my luck, you have yet to choke on one."

"How mean, Shin-chan!" Kaito cried. "You know that Lady Luck loves me!"

"Hai hai, that she does, or how else would you have not been caught yet?" Shinichi laughed, walking over to the bookshelf where Sherlock Holmes was. He grabbed one at random before going back to his favorite chair to curl up and read.

"It's not just luck! I'm also just that awesome!" Kaito boasted, grinning confidently as he finished another wrapper folding.

Shinichi chuckled a bit before glancing at the mess. "So what are those, and why are there so many?"

Kaito paused and looked at his almost twin. "You mean you don't know what these are?" he asked, looking like Shinichi had just said he didn't know who Kid was, again.

"Would I have asked if I knew what they were?" Shinichi deadpanned, letting his book lower a bit into his lap so as to get a better look at the magician.

"Why, Shin-chan, they're origami boats, what else?" Kaito explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He quickly reached over and grabbed an unfolded wrapper before folding it over itself several times and presenting the finished product to Shinichi, a pair of trapezoids with a triangle between them. Shinichi picked it up and looked it over before handing it back to the thief who added it to his collection.

"Okay, why are you folding boats out of cough drops?" Shinichi asked, hoping he wouldn't regret it.

"Why, of course, to use at my next heist! Imagine Nakamori-keibu's face when he sees an armada of these babies! It'll be awesome!" Kaito exclaimed, continuing to fold more. Shinichi felt the start of a headache nipping at his temples, which he raised a hand to massage.

"You mean to tell me that you are preparing for a heist in my house?"

"That's right, Tantei-kun!"

Shinichi stopped massaging his temples to bring back his hand before smacking it into his forehead. "Why haven't I turned you in yet?"

"Because you still owe me for the incident on the train."

Shinichi glared at him from under his hand. "Just you wait, Kuroba, once that debt is repaid, you will regret this," the detective growled, barely able to stop himself from launching at the ill thief.

Kaito just cackled as he continued to add to his growing collection. "We'll see about that, Tantei-kun!"


End file.
